An Unforgettable Romance
by Audrey Jane1221
Summary: April Snow was kidnapped at the age of 3 from her bedroom at 9 p.m. at night during a rainstorm. 13 years later her birthday comes around again and she is starting at a new school, with new friends, and a new identify. Her name is now Spencer Hastings. She meets an enchanting boy who captures her heart the second they meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another new story once again. Sigh. I need to stop writing new stories, but I can't help it. :D. Okay well here it is... This was triggered when I was reading about kidnapping stories that happened. Some of them are gruesome and others are very saddening. Well I hope you guys like! First chapter on right now. It is 1 in the morning on a school night. My body is going to die in the morning, but I do most of my thinking at night which is when I write so sorry its my brain's fault.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... well except for Mike & Layla (who are April Snow's parents) ****I don't even own the name April Snow. SarahSchneider8 helped me come up with the name. One thing I know is that you should read her books they are amazing. I read them, I just don't review because I don't have time. I promise to one day do that, but if your in a mood for an amazing Ezria story check out hers. That's my shout out to her. Hopefully she is reading my story. :)**

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

An Unforgettable Romance: Chapter 1

It was a windy evening with a couple of rain drops splattering down the window in little April Snow's bedroom. She was only a toddler trying to figure things out. A crash comes from the sun room making the little girl sit straight up with a startled look appearing across her face. The window opens halfway letting the rain hit the inside of the wall making the color on the wallpaper smudge. A dark black figure walks into the living room with a giant smirk crossing over his face. The figure walks over the little girl with a giant mess of curls. "April." the black hood whispers into the wind.

The brunette feels a couple of shivers run down her spine in a rapid speed. She picks the blankets up and pulls them over her head gulping a bunch. The black gloves push the covers back up touching the shivering brunette. "Shh Ape. There is nothing to be afraid of." the black hood comforts the young girl.

"April." a voice calls from the hallway making the black hoodie think fast grabbing the little girl and pulling her through the window. Closing it in a fast snap. The opens a bit with a woman with long brown waves peeking her head through. Her giant almond eyes instantly dart over to the empty bed in horror. "Mike." the woman hollers running over to the window where there was rain splatters collected. The man in his mid twenties runs into the room letting the door slam against the wall setting one hand on the side of the door before running to the window and opening it up the full way.

"April!" he yells into the night sky where the wind was blowing silently letting the rain drizzle down in layers. Silent tears come down the parent's face as they run into the main room and pushing a couple of buttons on the phone. "Hello.. yes my daughter was just kidnapped. I need help. Now!"

 **...**

A duo was watching the screen on the television while spinning the contents in their cups. They were dressed in myriad clothes almost like the room was spinning around them. There was shades of purple in the mix along with yellow and others included. The television was on the news as they listened to the reporters talk to a crying couple. "How long has your daughter been missing?" the reporter inquires as the couple moves their almond shaped coffee beaned colored eyes up to the news cast.

"13 years now. She went missing from her bedroom at 3 years old and today she would be 16 years old." the mother answers letting the silent tears cover her face smudging the black mascara from her eyes to her rosey cheeks. "Its been 13 years, but its still hard. She was our only miracle. I want my baby to come home."

The duo falls into a fit of laughter watching the parents struggle with their loss. The duo could laugh up a storm at this point. Their daughter had been right there in front of their eyes the whole entire time. This was like a game to the couple. They hear a couple of knocks at the door and the duo reaches for the remote turning off the television completely. "Yes?" the woman inquires in a polite motherly voice.

"Mom? Can I come in?" a young innocent voice questions the other side of the door turning the shiny metallic door knob slightly. The mother polishes herself by flattening out her skin tight skirt and fixing her blouse. The man just shales his head.

"Come in, Spencer." the man named Peter tells the girl who comes into the room with her hair in perfect waves. She smiles really big at her parents with the proudest smile stretch across it.

"I got a perfect score on my Russian History paper and an A on all of my a.p. classes finales." the young daughter tell her rich parents in the most confident voice. She sits down on the couch across from her parents. Peter reaches into his pocket pulling out an envelope.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." he tells her handing the gift to her giving her a kiss on the hand. Veronica smiles at her only daughter. Exactly 13 years ago the parents loss their daughter in a car accident her name was Melissa Hastings. Her and Peter were playing with a basketball in the driveway smiling and grinding at each other. Melissa throw the ball into the basket only for it to bounce off of the backboard bouncing down the driveway. The little girl went after the ball, she stopped at the end of the driveway where the ball stopped rolling. A car was swerving on the road and came toward the little girl. Peter started running toward his only daughter, but was to late. She died right on impact.

Melissa was only at the age of 6 at the time. 3 years older then Spencer. The parents told their youngest daughter this story along time ago when she asked why she didn't have any siblings. Her being 16 now didn't remember anything really from her childhood. Tomorrow she would be starting her first day at her new school in Rosewood. She was going to be a sophomore.

The brunette begins to unwrap her gift with delicacy not letting the bow break at all. The teenager had a touch of ocd just like the duo sitting in front of her. The parents smiled with aw as she unwrapped the present slowly not breaking the wrapping hardly, they loved seeing Melissa in Spencer even if Spencer really wasn't their daughter. The brunette was beaming as she reached into the box pulling a couple of miniature boxes that all contained diamond necklaces, rings, and even a pair of Chloé fur laced up booties. She smiles putting on the shoes. "Thank you guys so much." she whispers smiling at all of her gifts before pulling her parents into a giant embrace. She wouldn't change a thing about her family.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 **Did you guys like? Reviews? Thanks for reading I plan to update this real soon after I update Drama & University: What Fun. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the incredible reviews. I am enjoying every moment when I'm writing this story. I hope you guys are enjoying this story just as much as me. I love all of my fans especially the ones who actually review my story. :D. Here is the next amazing chapter. Chapter two of An Unforgettable Romance. The beginning part is mostly going to be about the mystery of the story. Okay well guys here is the next chapter that will keep you on the edge of your seat...**

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 **An Unforgettable Romance: Chapter 2**

The sun rays come through the see through white curtains with flowers written on the very white fabric. The teen with brown waves drapes a hand over her coffee beaned shade colored eyes. Her almond brown eyes open blinking a couple of times trying to get use to the sunlight pouring onto her body. A beeping echoing noise comes from the device next to her bed. Her hand instantly touches the top and turns off the noise. A moan slips out of her mouth as she pushes the heavy mahogany covers off of her petite body.

Her feet touches the lighter shaded wooden floors with the tips of her toes feeling a sudden coldness come over her. She smiles as she sets her other foot down onto the real hard wood floors. Walking over to her closet doors, she yanks open the pure white doors. Hearing sounds come from downstairs from the television made her jump to the conclusion that her parents are wide awake sipping their black coffee tuning into the current news going on in Rosewood. They just moved to Rosewood a hand full of days ago and they are already hearing about the drama going on in Rosewood from a psychotic person stalking somebody to a corrupted police officer by the name of Wilden.

Continuing with her action she moved apart the closet doors and splits her close into two sections, right down the middle. Her clothes were color coronated from the color red to purple and all the other colors starting at white to black. She didn't know what to expect going to this new school. She has heard things about how the school has had problems back, then she never knew what because they always said it was enclosed information. One advantage of Rosewood High was they had a field hockey team, something a lot of other schools didn't have. Picking out her clothes for the day and getting ready, she made her way downstairs to her parents who had their usual expression on their face. Blank. No expression. Not even a smile to greet their own child. "Good morning, Spencer." her mothers monotone rings out making Spencer blink a couple of times wondering why her mother had a one emotion speech.

"Are you okay?" she suddenly inquires taking a seat on the velvet red couch next to her mother with brownish redish hair, cut to her shoulders. She shales her head twice before meeting her oval shaped eyes with Peter, Spencer's father. "What's going on?" she questions again peering between her two parents that had depressed looks plastered upon their faces.

"Today is the anniversary of your sister's death."

That reminder makes Spencer heart crack in a million pieces. The sister that she never met and the sister was never going to have. Her mom told her that after she was born they were thankful considering she only had one last frozen egg left. Before she had gotten breast cancer, she decided to freeze about a dozen of her eggs. She found out right after college that she had breast cancer making it about an one percent chance of having a child. She was able to get a surrogate and gotten lucky on the second try with Melissa. After Melissa had died, Veronica had gotten another surrogate, but they examined the eggs again and found out only one of them was use able. The baby started growing inside of the surrogate, but at 14 weeks she miscarried the baby devastating the parents.

"Oh..." those words come out of the brunette teenager. Spencer puts a hand on her mothers thigh before giving her a weak smile. "I wish I would have gotten to meet her." the brunette murmurs in a soft angelical voice. "She sounds like she would have been an amazing person."

Veronica sniffles a couple of times wiping away a couple of tears and shakes her head a number of times. "I miss her so much that its crazy. It been such a long time. I'm am very thankful that we were able to have you though." she leans in and plants a kiss on the brunette's forehead patting her on the shoulder. "You better get to school you don't want to be late on your first day. Don't worry about me."

Spencer smiles before leaning forward and planting a kiss on her mother's forhead. "I love you to the moon and back." the brunette expresses to her mother before turning on her shoes and strolling out in the morning breeze.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The brand new jet black car pulls up into the school with its dark shaded windows making all of the teens stop and stare for a moment. Out walks Spencer Hastings looking very affluent. The leader of the popular girls grins to herself as she watches the very rich teen stroll to the awaiting staircase. Hanna peers up at Alison waiting for the signal. Alison shakes her head a couple of times before glancing over at the brunette standing next to her with the name of Emily Fields. She gives her the go ahead nod instead of Hanna. The blonde shrugs a couple of timed watching as the brunette walks up to the new girl making the first move. "The name is Emily Fields."

Spencer wirls around and meets her coffee beaned colored almond eyes with much darker almond eyes shape. The taller brunette sticks her hand out the way she taught to do when meeting newer people. "My name is Spencer Hastings. I'm the new girl."

"Yeah I know. I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out with my other friends." Emily triggers the signal making the rest of the friends come over with smiles dancing on their faces. "This is Hanna." the brunette points to the blonde that is the biggest of the posse. "This is Alison." she points to the obvious ring leader who has matching clothes much like Spencer. The ring leaders blonde hair was in the most perfect curls. "And this is Aria." The small tiny brunette sticks her short hand out to Spencer.

"Umm... yeah sure. I guess that's fine, but I was wondering something? Do you guys know where the counselor's office may be?" Spencer inquries peering around the building's map she had gotten during orientation a hand full of weeks ago. "It isn't on the map."

"Oh." the blonde smiles looping her arm around the rich brunettes. "I can show you while they go to class. Its on the way to biology." Spencer knows better hanging out with the popular girls, but when someone gives you an opportunity to be popular you take it. Spencer just smiles a couple of times before strolling off with the main girl of the school. Spencer sets her hand on the bar to push open the door she peers over at Alison through the corner of her almond shaped eyes. Alison smiles squeezing her hand slightly. A gulp rushes down her throat before pushing open the door and feeling a slight breeze push her luscious waves back. Everyone is gapping at the duo who just walked through the door, they all turn to each other whispering things into each girrs ear. Spencer glances over at Alison smirking at her while strolling down then hallway.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

A couple of reporters sit on the front lawn of the devasted parent's house. The clocks in the house had been releasing loud ticks throughout the entire house. The parents were fidgeting with their hands awaiting for the arrival of the detective who has been on their case since day one of the disappearance. They had gotten word that their was possible sighting of the girl near Detroit, Michigan area. Apparently a family was ice fishing on Lake Superior when they seen a trio, a family, was what the family thought, but when they got a real look at the girl, they realized that they had seen her somewhere.

The Brocklynn family finally reported it to the police, who just got word that it was a possible sighting of the girl April Snow, who was been missing for over a decade. The dad rubs his gray hairs that had been growing since the night his little girl disappeared from the window. A repeated amount of knocks came from the heavy wooden door that would trap the heat inside the house during the very frostbite winters. A man and woman who were partners were standing on the other side of the door with pens in their hands giving the parent's sad eyes. "What?" the father asks named Mike.

"We found a body. A female near the sighting of your possible daughter." Tanner finally tells the parents. "We need you to come down to the morgue and see if this could be in fact the girl who has been missing for a long time." Tanner licks her lips a couple of times before flipping open her small traveling handbook writing down a couple of things before ripping the page out and handing the shaking parents the page. "Call me when you would like to come and possibly identify her.. This is my number and my partner Holbrook's."

Mike shuts the door before locking his cracking almond eyes with his wife's brown almond heart shaped face. She feels her heart crack into a million pieces before sitting down on the couch holding her husband's hand. A tear drifts down her face before completely grabbing ahold of him and pulling him down toward her. He kisses the top of her wave of mess before kissing her cheek too. He tries to hide his sadness, but a tear drifts down his face anyways.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"The parents of April Snow have just confirmed this afternoon at 12 that the girl in fact found dead in Detroit, Michigan is missing April Snow. The parents have asked to let them grieve the loss of their daughter." the woman news reporter says in a monotone voice. A back sleeve reaches across turning off the television before glancing over at her partner and hitting her glass of scotch with his. An erupt of laughter fills the room as they soon realized that their plan was a success. That they would never have to give up their daughter. Never. Their phone's beep in synchronization. The beep completely filled all of the air in the room. The duo grins at each other before flipping open the rest message. **They took the bait. Mission complete. -Unknown.** An upbeat tune starts playing in the background on a record player making one of the hoodies start tpaping his fingers against the arm where he was sitting at he. The hoodie puts the cup into the air waiting for the other cup to meet his for the cheers they have been waiting for since the beginning of this plan.

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

 _ **Honestly did you guys like this chapter? I'm not even sure if it was good. I thought it was good until the end. The ending was kinda weird, but tied up a couple of ends. Kinda? Okay well thanks for reading. Don't forget to write a review. It only takes a couple of seconds... Any who my next update will probably sometime next week or maybe Thursday if I feel like it. :D favorite and follow also.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Th_ **ank you so much for all of the incredible reviews. Okay, so this was the most asked question after last chapter which was... Is Toby going to be in the next chapter? The answer is possibly... Actually yes. Most of the time I don't like to say whether things are going to happen in a chapter or not, but I couldn't help myself. Guys if you are reading this story, then please review because I need to know if you enjoy or not? Love ya guys. :D okay well here is the next anticipated chapter...**

 _Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from this story except for Layla & Mike Snow (who are also going to make another appearance in this chapter) Another spoiler...**

 **An Unforgettable Romance:** Chapter 3

Strolling into a room with a smile latched onto her face, she felt her palms start sweating. She heart thumping in her chest. She was able to hear her heart beat coming from her chest almost scaring her half to death. Peering around in one quick glance hearing the tapping noises from the kids in the front room. Seeing a hand full of empty seats lined in the back of the room made her smile grow brighter. Spencer was always very nervous when it was the first day of school. She sat down in the cold metal seat feeling the cold shivers run up her spine, feeling goose bumps form on her arms and her bare long legs.

Spencer coffee almond shaped eyes peer up making contact with the slightly dirty smudged whiteboard. Her eyes drifted down a couple of feet locking her almond eyes onto the poster below. 'Reading' was what is reads made out of cut up news paper. The man stands up and pulls the black cap from the tip of the marker connecting it to the bottom with a tiny click at the end. The squeaky marker comes in contact with the board with a loud screech making the brown eyes twitch a couple of times trying to focus on her A.P. English teacher. Mr. Fitz was written across the top with a long line under his name emphasizing it.

Alison glances over at her new friend with a phone in hand that had a bright pink case. She murmurs a couple of words to herself before mouthing 'I'm bored' to Spencer. The corner of her lips turn up and she let's out a small giggle. Mr. Fitz's eyes come up looking up at the giggling girls just by taking in their appearance he knew that they were most likely part of the top five popularity. A boy comes in with a late pass in hand with a grin covering his face. The ocean blue eyes made Spencer lock eyes with him. Her heart started pounding in her chest she could feel her blood pumping in her veins at a fast pace. She felt this sudden rush when he locked eyes with her much darker ones. It was this warm feeling at the pit of her stomach. "Hello, Mr. Fitz." the ocean eyes greet with a warm smile that could bring light to anybody's day.

Alison twists her blonde hair around her finger with a flirting smile plastered on her porcelain face. "Hey Toby." the blonde let's out with a sigh realizing that her boyfriend was back in class finally. "Have you met the new girl?" Alison inquires putting all of the attention on the already nervous brunette. Toby smirks to himself before strolling casually over to the new female.

"I'm Toby." he puts his hand out to greet the very exquisite female sitting in front of him. He cheeks start burning and turns a deep, dark red color. "You must be the very beautiful girl that had everybody chatting today." a flirty side starts coming out of his Toby. He smiles on more time adding a lot of heat to her already pumping heart. Her heart was already pumping a million beats per minute. She didn't think it was possibly for her heart to go any faster. He reaches over giving her hand a squeeze. She opens her mouth, but no words come out making her squeeze down a gulp. Evently he removes his hand and strolls away from the shocked brunette. Facing fforward she tries putting all of her attention onto the board, but she couldn't quite concentrate the very blue eyes was still very much on her mind.

 **...**

The fifth hour bell finally rang above the classroom the entire class signed in relief. They were in a middle of a lecture. The only thing on the Hastings mind was the lunch sitting in her lunch box next to her feet. It was a warm lunch that their chef made before she left from home this morning. Her stomach slightly grumbles thinking about the warm sensation in her mouth. The gooey taste in her mouth as she chewed the heavenly good pizza. Spencer wasn't even worried about where she was going to eat at. Her biggest concern was to keep her dark brown eyes off of the beautiful oval shaped topaz shade eyes that made her heart beat at a wild speed.

Picking up her bag she follows the rest of the students out of the classroom filing into the lunch room in a shuffle. She sets her medium sized purple lunch box onto the table top. Pulling out a myraid of foods, her vegetables was a miniature salad. The fruit was a granny smith apple that had a slight sour taste to it. The meat was her pizza which was also her starch. Her drink was a milk carton that her mom bought for her this morning. She also tends to bring a water bottle to school to drink during the day. A hand laid onto her shoulder putting all of the attention on the new buddy next to her. Her eyes latched onto those unforgettable ones. "Hey." she coughs out trying to remember the amazing eyes. "Toby."

"Hey. That's not fair." he teases a bit chewing on his bottom lip before setting down his tray next to her lunch box. Her eye brown arches a bit feeling a wave of confusion go through her petite body. He rephrases the sentence. "You know my name, but I don't know your name mystery girl." he scotchs a couple of inches closer to the gorgeous brunette sitting next to him. She had these enchanting dark brown eyes that could drag you into them. There was so much mystery mixed into her innocent coffee beaned shaded almond eyes.

She bites her slightly pink lips. "I guess you will have to find that out on your own." Her heart starts beating even faster as he sets his bare hand on her own. She pushes her lips out a couple of seconds studying the very handsome man sitting in front of her. He was doing likewise. He retracts his hand away from hers for a bit setting it a couple of millimeters from her very long piano fingers.

"Oh come on mystery girl. Can't you at least give me a hint? Just one little thing even a first letter could help me." dire come out of his mouth for a bit as he inched a little bit closer. She could feel his not breath on her own lips. He pulls away from her face as he hears footsteps getting closer to the table. His eyes instantly peer up for a second locking eyes with sky blue eyes. Alison scoots down next to her boyfriend giving him a long kiss on his lips. He pulls away not even lingering for a bit. Spencer could feel a sudden fiery burn at the bottom of her stomach giving her a slight stomachache while watching the couple get into a heated make out sessions.

"Cool it down a bit Ali. Its only lunch time." a voice comments from behind the couple giggling a bit. Spencer eyes turn a bit to see a trio Aria, Hanna, and Emily. They all had grins plastered on their faces. That sudden feeling went through her system when you really don't want to hang out with these people, but they are the only people you got. "Hey new girl." the blonde greets as she takes a seat across from the trio. Setting down their lunch trays the locked their lighter shade of eyes with Spencer's. "Okay what is your name? You haven't told us making you very suspicious." she eyed her for a couple of seconds. The blue eyes sparkled a bit.

"Yeah I have been asking her and she won't tell me either. Are you an undercover cop or something?" Toby jokes. Spencer starts laughing to herself a bit. Toby was getting better and better each second. He also had a sense of humor which made Spencer actually like a guy for once. Toby let's out a deep chuckle making sizzles shocks go through her bones. His chuckles made Spencer want to kiss him even with Alison sitting right there.

 **...**

 _A week later..._

A bunch of lighted candles were light around the room. There was a cloak of sadness all around all of the people who were huddled around the closed casket. The Snow family had damp tears covering their faces there was mascara running down Layla's face. Layla pushes her head into her husband's shoulder trying to gain comfort from the man she loved more then life itself. They love each other so much that even when they found their daughter dead they would pick each other up crying on their shoulders. He tries shushing her by kissing her cheek and pecking her on her cold chapped lips.

The grandmother and grandfather had their hands touching the wooden heavy casket crying because their grand daughters life was cut way to short. The little girl didn't deserve any of that they happened to her. The parents and grandparents take a seat in the front room while the rest of the people filed in behind them in the rows. Music started playing in the speakers sad music talking about heaven. More tears cascaded down her face. Tears were filling the corner of their eyes as the man walked up to talk. A sniffle came from the brunette woman in the front room as she put her hand on husband's thigh.

The only reason they confirmed that this was their daughter was because they found a birth mark that was on her lower back which the girl they found had at the same exact spot. There was flowers filling the entire room there was a giant one with a blue ribbon coming out of it hanging down the side of the wooden casket. There wasn't a single dried eyed person in the room everybody has teats drifting out of their eyes at a slow pace or cascading down their face bringing all of their makeup with it. Pictures were also posted all over the room in fancy picture frames or either tacked into the board in the front. Today wasn't just their daughter's funeral. Today was also the day they would finally get closure.

 **...**

 **Good? Bad? I want everyone to have an opinion about this story.. Tell me in the comments if you enjoy or hate? This isn't just about the disappearance of April Snow. Im also going to involve some romance into the mix. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for reading. I love all of my fans remember to keep reading and enjoying this story. :D Follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Audrey Jane**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews. I would love to see more, but if you guys don't want to review fine. Okay guys do you enjoy reading Spencer & Toby getting close, but with Ali in the middle will they ever get that first kiss that I know all of you are anticipating? My updates are getting slower I know... I promise to try and update quicker, but being in band and playing all the time gives me less time on the computer. I write my chapters on my phone, but it takes me about three hours just to write a 3k chapter. This chapter is going to be longer and more detailed I know how much you guys 'heart' details. If that's what you want, then that is what your going to get. I promise that at the bottom of my heart of gold. I tend to write short author's note, but today I felt expressing every feeling that was exploding in my body. There is this sudden rush going through my body ever since the pep rally. My voice is scratchy like I just smoked tones of cigarettes. Just kidding I don't even smoke. I'm way to young to do so and very intelligent. **

* * *

**An Unforgettable Romance:** Chapter 4

"Hey Mystery Girl." the rememberable voice rings out making her dark brown eyes meet with those oh, so topaz eyes that could light any girls world up. "Now we offically have two hours together... well not counting lunch of course." Toby tosses his bag into the chair next to Spencer making her raise an eyebrow. _Why was Toby Cavanaugh in A.P. French?_ Deciding to discard that idea from her brain automatically like deleting a picture from your phone. You maybe able to delete the picture, but it will never actually disappear from your phone. It will be stacked underneath all of those files stored in that phone. She just filed it off into a file on her brain labelled 'Never Say'.

"Yeah." she answers before pulling out a textbook labelled Livre Français A.P. It had a bunch of doodled drawn all over the cover of the textbook. He sits down in the seat waiting for Mrs. Raines to stroll into the classroom. "Is this teacher good or bad?" the question just suddenly came out from between her moist pink lips. Toby thinks about this inquirement for a couple of moments there has been good and bad days with this teacher lastly year. Some days they would do easy things that Toby tended to like and some things that they shouldn't do at all making Toby dislike the teacher a lot.

A petite young woman with blonde hair and brown roots. She was about 26 years old with a rock glittering on her ring finger as she sashayed into the room like she was the bomb and the hottest woman in the world. She showed off the giant diamond making half of the class groan a bit as she thrusted her hand forward to grab ahold of a stack of papers with the words quiz written across it. Grabbing ahold of a piece of white chalk sending clouds of smoke everywhere. She comes in contact with the chalk making a scratchy and eerie noise. Mrs. Raines is written across the board in perfect handwriting skills making the woman show off her pearly white teeth.

"Bon après-midi classe." the teacher addresses the entire class making all of the students repeat those exact words back to the professor. She sets a couple of stacks in the front desk of each room making the students groan realizing what is written at the top of it. 'Pop Quiz' She watches out of the corner of her eye Toby smirk turn down into a frown. He leans over a bit adjusting his paper, so that he could get a clear view of Spencer Hastings paper. She writes her name at the top of the paper Toby gets a glimpse of it making his smirk reappear.

His eyes meet with hers. "Spencer Hastings?" he inquires raising an eyebrow with the smirk still plastered across his face. "I like it. You even look like a Spencer to me honestly. I hope to get to know your beautiful dark brown eyes that hypnotizes me."

"Are you sure your not just trying to get the answers of the quiz from me?" Spencer jokes a bit, but then smacks a serious expression. The grin grows a bit covering his entire face.

His lips tilt down a bit as the teacher peered up toward them. "Maybe." he murmurs. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks making them turn a rosy red. She glanced over and gave him an expression that made him roll his topaz eyes. "Please, If I don't score at least an eighty percent on this test, then I won't be able to play at the football game." his pleads ring through her ears. This has been the first time somebody has asked for her help.

"Fine." she sighs pushing her paper in eyesight view for him while filling out the answer. Only as soon as she completes, she strolls up to the desk placing the test that was most likely a hundred percentage. "I can't tell you anymore." she tells him sitting down in her chair. He frowns a bit as his eyes drift down the paper at the questions he did answer. His topaz eyes dilate showing his pleading blue eyes. "No." She whispers back at him making him peer away from her.

He quickly scratches a couple more answers on the paper before turning it in on top of Spencer's paper. All of the answers were answered on his paper, maybe not a hundred percent like Spencers. It was more likely to be an eighty five percent or ninety. She chews a bit on her pencil before pulling out a book to keep her mind locked onto this amazing story she has read about 3 times. _Catcher and the Rye._ One of her favorite novels from her entire book list she created at the beginning of the year. "I love that book." Toby points out glancing at the book cover. She let's the corner of her lips tilt up into a smile.

"You have a good taste in books."

He chuckles a bit making the teacher send them a glare or expression saying you-better-shut-up. He touches her soft hands, sending electric shocks throughout her body. Suddenly the temperature sky rocketed in her body. Her lips smash together making Toby lick the tops layer of his skin. She bites on her lips making her feel this sudden urge to just kiss this boy. The bell rings out in the air, pulling her out of this staring contest. "Well I'll see you at lunch." Spencer coughs out in a horse voice. "Bye." she says in her high pitched volumed voice.

Her body races out of the class leaving a slightly, confused blue eyed boy behind.

* * *

"Hey Spencer." the blonde popular girls calls out as she sashays over to her. The brunettes eyebrow arches up a bit. "Oh right. Toby told me, you know, _my boyfriend_." Alison emphasizes boyfriend. The aroma of terrible school lunch snuck into her nose as Alison words filled her ears.

Soon the other girls came into the lunch room with smiles stretched across their faces. "Hey guys." Hanna greets while pushing her blonde curls behind her ears. Alison snickers as she watched as Hanna tried gaining the attention of the new and pretty girl.

"Hanna, don't you see that the new girl doesn't like you. She dislikes fat chicks, so that rules you out of her top ten friend list." Alison scowls Hanna. A frown covers Spencer face after her hear bring down her own friend. At least have a delightful sprit around your friends. She could tell that Alison was probably the likely one at a football game not cheering.

Spencer eyes roll to the side. "You know I actually do like Hanna. She is very pretty is her own way." Spencer confirms peering at the slightly chubby blonde. Her lips arch up, sending a sudden warmness throughout her entire body. Seeing someone smile made the Hastings day. Her parents rarely smile, apparently they haven't smiled since Melissa's death, years and years ago.

Sliding into her seat with a fuming blonde next to her made a realization pop into her head. _This had been the first she actually stood up for somebody._ Spencer had always wanted to make her parents proud by being popular, but it seemed like all through junior high the popularity section never even glanced her way.

As the bell signals around them, Spencer strolls down the hallway and is stopped by her French teacher, Mrs. Raines. "Bonjour." Spencer greets unsure about what she was going to say to her.

"Oh hell Spencer. I need to ask you something very important that will need to go into effect this evening." Mrs. Raines blurts out grabbing a textbook from her left hand and putting into Spencer's awaiting hands. "You are going to meet with a boy in the library and be his tutor. Got it?"

She nods her head. While walking away, she flipped open the book to the first page to glance around. Her eyes landed on the chart and the name written at the very bottom made her gulp. _Toby Cavanaugh._ Most likely meaning he was either failing the class or close to it. "After school." Spencer mumurs to herself trying to remember exactly what Mrs. Raines blabbed out.

* * *

After school came very quickly for the Hastings. She had left her parents a text message telling them that she had to tutor a boy named Toby. Making her way to the library felt likr it was million miles away. When she finally came to the door, she could feel the electric waves between her and Toby. The door was ajar a bit making it way easier to get inside. Her eyes drifted around the room seeing a hand full of kids getting tutored by all of the intelligent people in the school.

She could tell some of the people getting tutored was not paying attention. Seeing that Toby was sitting at the table solo while glancing around the room awaiting for the arrival of his tutor. Spencer feels her heart hammering im her chest as she stepped closer to him. Heat was generating off of her body.

His blue eyes finally land on her. He sends a smile her way as she sat down with a textbook in hand. "Hey Toby." she greets not leaving eye contact with his enchanting topaz eyes that could hypnotized any girl. "How bad are you doing in French?"

"Bad." he answers grabbing the textbook from the top of the stack. "How much work does Mrs. Raines have in store for me?" he questions raising an eyebrow while opening his folder full of the homework. "Seriously I thought I aced this." Toby exclaims rolling his eyebrows at the most hated teacher at school.

"Well apparently you didn't do as good as you thought, but maybe I could help you bring this C to an A." Spencer tells him slightly promising him that she would help him.

After a couple of moments, Toby sighs while staring down at the work in front of him. He bites on his pencil a couple of times trying to remember what this met. "Okay, I'm done with French. What's the point of learning this language when I'm never going to use it?" he angrily questions.

"Technically Toby. You had a choice whether to take this class or not." Spencer says. "You could always sign up for Spanish instead?" she quickly counters with a suggestion. "What are you such on?" she asks the fuming guy. He was yanking at his hair trying to get his brain to remember the translation to the sentence he was reading to himself in French.

After thirty minutes, Toby had finally finished the worksheet still stressing over the fact that it might be all wrong. "Well. How did I do?" Toby questions nervously as she peers over the worksheet that was complete.

"Good. Surprisingly." she jokes only marking through two problems out of thirty. He punches the side of her arm making her laugh. "I'm kidding. Good job you only need to fix two."

"Wait... Really." He grabs the paper with excitement clearly stretched across his face as his eyes drift across the paper. "Okay well you can go now." He tells her. She smiles a bit handing him the textbook and walking out of the library with a smile scratch across her face.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope you guys will keep reviewing and reading this story. If you hate, then I won't continue. I might actually continue even if you hate because I hate when people don't finish stories.**


End file.
